


Invincible

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were so many bodies and they were so young. Damian didn’t know whether to cry or throw up first. His stomach churned, bile threatening to rise up his throat as his whole body tensed. The stench of death and decay filled his nostrils, teasing his churning stomach. His eyes pricked with tears as he stumbled backwards. He forgot about the powers - about the fact that he was invincible - as the back of his foot got caught on a metal pipe. He didn’t bother trying to catch himself as he fell to the concrete, bouncing once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt Fill.
> 
> Anonymous asked for: Damian has a complete meltdown (shaking,sobbing,the works) in the field and (brother of your choice) has to calm him down!

     There were so many bodies and they were so  _young_. Damian didn’t know whether to cry or throw up first. His stomach churned, bile threatening to rise up his throat as his whole body tensed. The stench of death and decay filled his nostrils, teasing his churning stomach. His eyes pricked with tears as he stumbled backwards. He forgot about the powers - about the fact that he was  _invincible_  - as the back of his foot got caught on a metal pipe. He didn’t bother trying to catch himself as he fell to the concrete, bouncing once.

     It didn’t hurt, but everything else did.

     There were flashes of Heretic in his mind. He remembered his nightmares, of staring into the blue eyes of a child as he was raised on the blade of the sword, hanging helplessly. All he could do was wait for the blood to leak out of the gash, seeping away as his life had dimmed. It was still so fresh in his mind.

     They were just  _kids_. 

     Damian rolled onto his hands and knees. His whole body shook as he began to purge. Bile splattered as the tears began to fall. He was weak. Even now, he was still weak. He began to shake as he closed his eyes.

     “Robin!” The voice sounded faraway. He could barely hear the echo of shoes against concrete. He forced himself to tilt his head back, prying his eyes open to watch as Red Hood stepped into the room.

     “Shit- Are you alright?” The man was quick to cross the distance. He crouched down next to Damian, though his attention was on the bodies. “ _Shit_ ,” he hissed. Damian could hear the distaste in the man’s tone. There was an anger there, like a nerve had been struck.

     Damian understood, and it made him want to die all over again.

     “I’m fine-” Damian’s voice wavered. He didn’t realize he was sobbing until he heard his own voice. He lifted a gloved hand, wiping his tears away on the fabric protecting his palm. “I’m okay-”

     He looked down as he shoved himself onto his knees. He crossed his arms, curling on himself. He didn’t need  _Jason’s_  sympathy. 

     “No, you’re not.” Jason’s voice was soft. Damian looked up to see that the man had taken his helmet off. He caught Jason’s gaze, taking in the softness of the man’s expression. There was something there, something other than sympathy, that reminded him of Dick. The thought of his dead brother had his heart dropping as he quickly looked away.

     “Hey. I’m gonna get you out of here. We’re gonna clean you up, and then we’re gonna catch this bastard.” Jason reached out, taking the edge of Damian’s cape and lifting it. The man wiped away a splatter of bile from Damian’s face. “And I’m gonna kill him.”

     Damian sniffed as he met Jason’s gaze. He held it, brows furrowing, though his tears didn’t stop. He nodded slowly. “Okay-”


End file.
